


Promise Me

by OutcastTrip1995



Series: Mando Pups [30]
Category: Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: And a total disaster, Angst and Feels, Blood and Injury, Korda 6, OC death, Was horrible
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 15:17:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17852045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OutcastTrip1995/pseuds/OutcastTrip1995
Summary: He promised ...





	Promise Me

**Author's Note:**

> Jax belongs to the awesome and ever amazing @naaklasolus!
> 
> Trigger warnings: death, blood

“ _What was that_?!” 

Talan hunched his shoulders defensively as Jax stormed over, the older man’s words echoing in his sensitive ears. Shoving his hands deeper into the pockets of his kama, the nineteen year old Mandalorian shrugged. 

“Bane’s just helping him toughen up some is all. I was watching … things didn’t get out of hand.” 

“The _hell_ they didn’t!” 

Jax angrily slapped the back of Talan’s head, getting a pained hiss from the teen, before gripping his arms tight. Single eye blazing with fury, Jax let out an almost Cathar like snarl as he gave Talan a solid shake. 

“That Duros bastard _damn near beat your brother to death_! Rav and Mij are still with him now trying to patch him up! And yet he’s insisting he’s fine! _You_ did that Talan! Not me, not Jango, _you_!” 

Talan growled and yanked himself free, baring his fangs at Jax before hunching in on himself again. 

“I _gotta_ make sure he can survive okay?! He’s gotta toughen up or he’ll _never_ make it out there! I don’t wanna lose him like I lost …” 

His words caught in his throat and he looked away angrily, scrubbing a fist against wet golden eyes. 

“Look forget it Jax. You’re not _buir_ , you can’t tell me how to raise _Dag’ika_.” 

Jax stood back, a grief-filled look on his face. He knew now … oh he knew now. 

“Tal … I promised your mother I’d raise you like my own. It was the last thing she ever asked of me.” 

*** 

_“You … you take care of my … of my ade.”_

_Jax winced as Kayla coughed harshly, blood splattering her lips as another painful breath rattled free. He knew, even if the medics came now … there’d be no saving his older sister._

_“Just save your energy Kayla. You don’t need to talk like that now.”_

_Kayla’s good eye - the other one swollen shut and bruised beyond all hope - suddenly blazed as she gripped Jax’s hand with what little strength the dying woman had left._

_“Promise me Jax! Promise you’ll raise them as your own.”_

_Jax inhaled sharply, eye widening. It was a hell of a lot of responsibility … hell’s he barely knew what he was doing when he could at least give the kids back to their parents. But with Rhys gone and Kayla following him as life slowly and painfully drained from her, he knew that someone would need to step up and take their two children in. Jango certainly couldn’t … he was almost the same age as Talan for gods sake!_

_“I promise Kayla.”_

_Kayla sank back, a small smile on her bloodied lips as her tight grip abruptly vanished, her body slumping limply against Jax. The younger Mandalorian stared down at the body of one of the few people who ever truly gave a damn about him as the tears started to fall and a pained scream of denial echoed around the battle site._

*** 

Talan looked away, a mulish look on his face. 

“You might have promised mama but I’m _Dag’ika_ ’s _ori’vod_! He’s _my_ responsibility!” 

Jax sighed tiredly and not for the first time wished that his adopted sister’s sons hadn’t inherited both her’s and her husband’s stubbornness. It made his life very _bloody_ difficult. 

“Look at least tell Bane to stop using the kit as his punch bag. Even better tell him to take a hike. There are more than enough warriors in the camp to teach Dagorlad without that sleemo being here.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! ^^
> 
> _Dag’ika_ \- little Dagorlad
> 
> _Ori’vod_ \- big brother
> 
> _Ade_ \- children
> 
> _Buir_ \- mother/father/parent


End file.
